Surviving the Rise
by Xx-DarkxXxMoon-xX
Summary: The world of Naruto has been shifted to a world of the undead. There are no ninja, only raiders. And the biggest threat? You guessed it: zombies. Survival is key. SasuNaru [SLASH], and other couples. Ongoing.


**Disclaimer: This fic is BOY X BOY. Don't read if you don't like that. Naruto is not mine, if it were, I'd be rich. I also know absolutely nothing about weapons, so I'm doing my research, but the commentary on weaponry is going to be very vague. Use your imagination!**

**Be patient with me! I am a very busy person, and a lot of times my writing suffers because of this. Let me have at least ten reviews and I will definitely continue this story!**

**- DM**

* * *

><p>"<em>No place is safe, only safer."<em> – "The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks

* * *

><p>Muscles coiled like springs, spines straight as rods, knees always bent, stay quiet and stay low! Never forget where you are or what danger lies around you.<p>

_It's too open here!_ I think somberly, turning slowly in a circle and scanning the forest around us. I give Ino the sign for "clear," and she continues jumping from branch to branch.

Ino and Sakura are in the trees with the long-range weapons, three others are on the forest floor with me. We make up a trapezoid shape, and step in perfect tandem as the girls follow shortly behind in the branches. I take up the left rear with Sasuke at my right. We are a mere three paces apart, but any distance is too much where we are now. Shikamaru is in front of me, being conscious not to block my central vision, and Kiba is slightly to his left, also conscious of Sasuke's vision.

The weapons in our arsenal are plentiful and weighing. Ino is strapped with a silenced AK-47 (set _strictly_ to semiautomatic, _always_), Sakura has a crossbow clutched tightly to her shoulder, Shikamaru balances part of his weight on a Shaolin spade, Kiba keeps a large machete angled at the ready, and Sasuke does the same with his katana. Holding my Glock 17 with both hands, I keep it leveled at the ground slightly to my left. The silencer is a new accessory that that I have yet to get used to. This new accessory comes with a whole new level of responsibility. If Sakura or Ino miss, cannot see, or cannot shoot the zombie(s), I am the next member of our team to shoot.

The other weapons in our arsenal are smaller and less efficient. Shuriken, throwing knives, machetes, lighter fluid, and matches weigh our pockets and packs down slightly, but we are trained raiders. We never leave sanctuary with just one weapon.

"Circle," Says Sasuke quietly.

We slowly spin yet again, and again I flash the clear sign to Ino. We continue forward.

* * *

><p>Before long, the sun starts to set. We've stopped for essentials (rest, food, water, bathroom breaks, etc.), but we still need to park ourselves for the night and get a little sleep. We each take the night in shifts. Sakura volunteers me for first watch, and Sasuke takes it with me.<p>

We are each required to train with all of the weapons of our teammates, so Sasuke and I get the silent weapons and climb to the first level of a tree nearby to keep a good view of the forest around us. I keep my Glock while he balances the crossbow on his lap, arrow at the ready.

I yawn helplessly and stretch. Rubbing my eyes, I engage the Ice Queen in low conversation, "You should have gotten some sleep, bastard. I got things under control up here."

Sasuke snorts (how unladylike of him), "Tch. I'd like to wake up human in the morning, dumbass. Someone has to balance out your stupid or we'd all be undead cannibals tomorrow."

I stick my tongue out at him childishly, "Watch it, bastard! You're talking to the future defense manager of Konoha!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "Keep dreaming, moron. You need a brain to do that job."

We lapse back into silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the forest and our sleeping teammates. There aren't any unnatural sounds, thankfully, and we can converse again.

My tone is much more somber, "We've been on the move for days. Everyone is exhausted. We're still days away from home."

"I know," Says Sasuke tonelessly, "You'll know when we get close. The zombies start to swarm."

"That's what I'm worried about," I chew my bottom lip restlessly, "Can we hold up through the exhaustion?"

Sasuke is silent for a moment, fingering the nocked arrow in his lap, "I think so. We need to bring Sakura and Ino out of the trees though. Their stamina is waning."

I know he's right, but I hate the drawbacks of this plan, "Bigger target. Larger smell. And more ammo. Do we have enough to make it to the village?"

"We'll take inventory in the morning and go from there. The two of us may just have to switch places with them."

I nod, "Dibs on the AK."

Sasuke shrugs, "Ino is far better with a gun anyway. Sakura has enough strength to handle the katana. Best idea really."

I gave a full wattage grin, "See? I told you I got this!"

Sasuke only rolls his eyes again, "Hn."

We lapse back into silence, listening to the forest. Any shuffle or moan must immediately be located and weapons pointed in that direction. Unsilenced guns draw too much attention (therefore, more zombies), and must only be used as a last resort.

It's hard to be yourself when you're out in the open. I can't be carefree and childish the way I usually am. I have responsibilities. One screw up, and my friends could all die. I must stay alert, focused, clearheaded, and restrained at all times. Fear must be stomped down, stored away, buried deep inside so that I can think for everyone around me.

"Idiot. How many rounds do you have?"

I answer without thinking, "The clip is full and I have a hundred rounds stashed in my pouch. I'm covered for now."

"Good. I have ten arrows, so shoot first and I'll take up secondary defense."

"Gotcha."

We lapsed into silence for the final time and let the ominous sounds of the forest surround us. We fidgeted silently as we waited to thwart (possible) imminent demise.


End file.
